Don't Look at the Mirror
by 12star
Summary: A lonely girl living in the other side of the mirror wants a new toy to play with. All her former toys have left her behind so she decided to make sure her newest one loves her and stays with her forever. USUK  main  OC- US Warning: Hypnosis! XD
1. Chapter 1

DON'T LOOK AT THE MIRROR

CHAPTER 1

USUK Fanfic

_My first Fic. Waa Had to get this out of my head :P First USUK story, a lot of mistakes... I guess, confusion waaaaa 0__  
__Summary: A lonely girl from the other side of the mirror wants a friend and will make sure that this "friend" loves her and stays with her forever. _

"Why must I be alone? I don't like being alone... Someone... please... Come here and play with me! I'm soo lonely! Please!" a small girl sobbed.  
The girl's quiet moans and cries echoed in the vast and dark room.  
'You don't have to be alone my dear. Remember you can always bring new toys home.' A quiet voice inside her head said.  
"BUT THEY ALL BREAK SOO EASILY!" the girl whined.  
'Then we have to get more durable ones, yes? See? Nothing to worry about.'  
The little girl walked towards the huge mirror in front of her and nodded.

"BLOODY GIT! YOU ARE LATE! "  
"Whoaa- Don't get mad! I, the HERO, am here! So everything is alright!" Alfred said. Arthur sighed.  
"Seriously Alfred. If you keep showing up late and not caring I'm not going on dates with you anymore." Arthur said giving Alfred an annoyed look and started walking. Suddenly the smalled nation felt the strong grip and he was not touching the floor anymore.  
"AWWW Come on Iggy! Don't be maad!" Alfred smiled and gave the Brit a quick peck on his cheek. Arthur blushed instantly.  
"G-git!" Arthur said as he tried to free himself.  
"NO! I'm not letting you go until you forgive meee" Alfred said as he hugged the older nation even tighter.  
"F-fine! I forgive you! Let goooo! " Arthur said. "Really?" Alfred asked.  
"Yeah! Really! I'm not mad anymore!" Arthur said as he smiled. He was being honest. He couldn't get as mad as he wanted when Alfred showed him that flashing smile.  
"YAAY!" Alfred said as he let the Brit go, but not before he kissed the other nation's lips softly first.  
Arthur blushed again and looked away.  
"Hey Artie," "What?" "You're cute when you blush 3" America smiled.  
That made Arthur blush even more. "Bloody Git.." the older nation muttered.

-  
The girl looked at the mirror quietly. Through her mirror, she could look at the other side.  
She cried as she saw the multitudes of people on the other side. They were all so happy.  
And she hated the fact that they were all happier than she was. Why did she have to be alone?  
Why would nobody come to her? Why would nobody notice?  
She had taken several people through her mirror so they would stay with her. But they would all  
scream and go crazy. They didn't want to stay with her. They didn't want to play with her. In the end,  
they would kill themselves in front of her. But she wanted someone to play with now. From experience, she knew that  
her new toy had to be different. Of course, she didn't know what different meant but she waited until something would catch her eye.

-

At Alfred's house, the American nation was happily making coffee for himself. His cute boyfriend was now sleeping the bedroom.  
It had been one of those Amazing days, for nothing had gone wrong. Everything went smoothly: the movie, the dinner, the walk in the park...  
Alfred sighed and smiled. Yup, it had been an AWESOME day. He walked back to his bed room and left his coffee on the drawer near his bed. He cuddled the sleeping Briton and closed his eyes. Alfred loved being active but he loved these silent and peaceful moments as well.  
As he slowly drifted to sleep, he suddenly heard a small sob coming from the bathroom. Alfred tried to ignore it and go to sleep. But the sobbing sound grew louder inside his head. His HERO instincts could really be a bother sometimes, especially at perfect moments like the one he was living. Unable to completely ignore the sobbing sound he decided to go and investigate. He was used to find Tony trying to do weird things with the bathtub in the middle of the night but it was the first time he heard his alien friend crying.

As he neared the bathroom, he realized something. Tony was never home when Alfred told him Arthur was coming over. The alien would usually go visit Lithuania and hang out with Toris to give the couple "privacy". Alfred stopped and felt a chill run down his back. What if this was like the movie he saw a week ago. A ghost would appear in the bathroom and kill him. After long reflection, Alfred decided to walk in and show the world (and himself) how brave he was. "In the count of three..." he told himself. "One... Two... W-whooaaa" A shadow had grabbed his arm and had pulled him into the bathroom. "Ouch... What was that?" he asked himself. He soon realized someone was standing in front of him. He felt his body shiver but decided to bravely look up. He saw a long brown haired girl. She was crying. Alfred's Hero instincts came into action, despite the strangeness of the situation, and proceeded to ask the girl why she was crying. The girl did not respond.  
"Hey little girl. Don't cry... More importantly, how did you come in here?" Alfred asked. The girl ignored the question. "Did you get lost? Do you want me to call your parents? Do you want me to take you home?" Alfred asked, the girl looked so pitiful. The girl nodded at Alfred's last question. "Very well, the hero will take you home then!" Alfred said smiling. "Can you tell me where your house is?" The girl nodded once again and extended her hand towards Alfred. Alfred saw the girl's pale arm and his own arm slowly reached for it. As he touched the girl's unusually cold skin, something in the back of his head was urging him to get as far as possible from the girl. But it was too late for that.  
Soon, Alfred realized he was not in his huge bathroom anymore but in some strange looking dark room. The room was cold and had a very weird smell.  
"W-where... are we?" Alfred asked; he was clearly surprised. Alfred felt himself panic but tried to maintain control, after all that's what heroes do all the time. The girl was still holding onto Alfred's hand. "Hey girl- Where are we! Where did you take me?" Alfred asked. The girl remained quiet. "Hey! The HERO is talkin...to..." Alfred slowed down as he saw the girl's huge aqua blue eyes. They were so big and sparkly... Translucent as well. He found himself unable to stare away. The eyes were so big and deep. It looked like there was another world in those eyes alone.

As he fell deeper into trance, he didn't realize that the girl was making Alfred kneel in front of her. "Will you be play with me?" The girl asked.  
Alfred remained silent staring at those huge eyes. The girl smiled. 'We shall make sure my dear that this toy never leaves you'. The voice inside the girl's head said. The girl smiled at Alfred.

-

"Nng..." Arthur moaned as he reached for the other side of the bed. He noticed it was very cold. "Hmm... Alfred?"  
The sleepy Briton stood up and looked around. "Alfred? Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't look at the mirror

Chapter 2

-

Arthur looked for Alfred for what it seemed hours. After realizing that the blue eyed nation was not in bed, Arthur had decided to just wait. Maybe the American had gone to make himself some coffee or buy some ice cream. When Arthur woke up again, he realized Alfred was not back yet and he started to worry. The Brit had tried calling his lover's celphone just to hear its annoying ring underneath the bed.  
Okay, so the git had not taken his celphone. The Brit checked the closet, the bomber jacket was in there too. Just where in the bloody hell had Alfred gone! Arthur got even more worried when he called all the other nations, none had seen him after the meeting.  
Arthur sighed, 'Bloody Hell, I'm getting worried'. He said as he walked into the ridiculously large bathroom, the Brit was so worried looking for the American that he didn't take time to wash himself. As he splashed cold water into his face he felt a weird chill run down his back.  
He stopped what he was doing and looked around. "I must be going crazy... Bloody American.. It's your fault." Arthur muttered as he resumed what he was doing. He then looked at himself infront of the mirror and sighed.

Arthur had always considered himself an ugly person, of course, he would not admit it but he truly believed so. The huge eyebrows, the pale skin... He just didn't understand what had made Alfred fall for him. Arthur kept staring at his own emerald green eyes trying to find the "charm" that had made Al fall for him. 'Ugh, my eyes are so dull... I don't understand what the git likes so much about them' he though as he remembered the many times that both would just sit and stare into each others' eyes. Alfred's eyes were beautiful and full of energy. Every time the Brit looked into them he felt he was flying on the bright blue sky. Yes, the American's eyes were definitely one of his best features. Staring at his own eyes through the mirror, he had to admit he was starting to feel lonely. Arthur jumped at his realization. "No. I'm not lonely." he said to convince himself and shake off the idea from before. "The Git will be back soon... surely." he said to himself as he walked out of the bathroom.

-

The curious girl started caressing Alfred's cheeks and hair. She smiled. "Your skin is so warm.." The girl said as she smiled. She then proceeded to look into the American's sky blue eyes. "I like your eyes too..." She said. Alfred remained silent still looking at the girl's huge aqua blue eyes. 'Do you like this toy, my dear?' The voice in her head asked. The girl nodded. "But why isn't he talking and moving yet?" the girl asked as she pouted. 'Oh my dear! Did you forget our plan? We have to make sure this toy lasts forever! Or do you want to be left alone again?' "NOOO!" the girl screamed as she hurriedly hugged Alfred. 'Hush, little girl... now just say everything I say and the toy shall be yours shortly'. "Why can't I have him now?" the girl asked as she hugged the unmoving American tighter. 'Because we have to make sure there's nothing inside that head except thoughts of you, my dear. That's why. So be patient.' the voice said.

The girl suddenly shook violently and smirked. "I'll show you my dear that we can make this toy stay." the girl said in a different voice.  
She stood before the American and held his face so that he was unable to look away. "Wake up" the girl commanded. Alfred blinked and got surprised at seeing the girl so close to him. The American's first reaction was to push the girl away. The girl immediately tackled the tall nation and pushed him to the floor. As Alfred struggled to get up and leave, he found himself unable to move. It was as if he were pinned down by some other force. Alfred used his abnormal strength but nothing happened. Whatever invisible thing that was holding him down was significantly stronger than he was.

"Don't try to run. It's futile". The girl smirked. "Stay here. I promise we'll have fun."  
"I don't want to stay." Alfred said coldly. "So let go of me already!"  
"Hmmm. Why would I listen to a toy like you?" The girl said smugly. "Believe me, after I'm done with you, you will love to be here." Alfred felt chills as he heard the girl's weird and husky voice.  
"W-what are you going to do with me?" Alfred asked as he saw the little girl lean towards him. The girl pressed her head on Alfred chest and closed her eyes and smiled her crazed smile. "I'll make you adore me... love me... so that you can never go back" the girl's voice was back.  
Her body shook again and she was smirking again. "You heard her... You'll love her and will never want to go back home!"  
Alfred felt those chills again, this girl or whatever thing she was, was not normal. She had been able to make his mind blank by just making him stare at them. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the girl's cold hands on his face again.  
"Look into my eyes." The girl said as held Alfred's face again. Alfred knew that he would definitely fall into the trap again and who knew what would happen after looking at those eyes. He tried to shift his face sideways but the girl's grip was firm. He closed his eyes.  
"Don't make it harder...toy.. Look into my eyes now." the girl said in her inhumane husky voice.  
Alfred was surprised by the girl's tug on Nantucket. The nation felt a shock go through his entire body which caused him to open his eyes. And there they were again, the aqua blue eyes trying to engulf his mind and make it go blank.  
The girl grinned, "I got you- I knew that hair was special, it made you react weird when the girl pulled it earlier".  
Alfred couldn't hear what the girl had said for he was very busy trying to get his mind together and not fall into trance.  
"Don't resist me... Just let your go blank as my eyes see through you".  
'No. No. NO. Don't fall for that Al, don't lose your head'. Alfred though to himself. He was keeping good resistance but he was still unable to look away.  
"Let go already of everything. I already got you... You can't even look away now. You're already mine. Let's play the whole time together".  
"N-no" Alfred muttered. 'Don't fall in the trap... No...' Why did the girl's suggestions sound so tempting?  
The girl smiled as she saw Alfred's eyes lose their energy, he was going to fall soon.  
"Open your mind to me... It will be fun..." the girl said. "Let's be together forever."  
Alfred felt his consciousness drift away into darkness, he was clearly losing. Just as his mind lost itself in the depths of the girl's eyes, a quick image of bright and sparkling emerald green eyes flashed in his mind_. 'I love you git,_' a voice said. With that Alfred's mind went blank.  
The girl smiled and laughed with glee when she saw the last flame of resistance die in the nation's sky blue eyes. He was hers.

-  
_Crash._  
Arthur found himself crying and shaking. "Bloody hell..." he said as he hugged himself. Something, just now, had hit him right in the heart. Something was breaking inside him and it hurt. He didn't know what it was but knew it was not a good thing. After calming himself, he proceeded to call his boss. Arthur decided that he should stay in the American's house until Alfred came back. He had a strange feeling that leaving the house now would be the same as leaving Alfred forever.

-

"Now tell me what is your name?" the now cheerful girl said.  
"Alfred F Jones." Alfred answered monotonously. His eyes were now dull and his face emotionless.  
"Okay Alfred, you are my toy. My favorite toy. And I am your mistress. Your lovely mistress. Repeat that to me Alfred". the girl said.  
"I am your toy...your favorite... toy... mistress" Alfred said in the same monotonous voice.  
"Very good Alfred! Now tell me my toy, do you love me?" the girl asked even more insistently as she held the American's face.  
"Yes... I love you... my mistress..." Alfred said as he looked at the girl with his dull eyes.  
"GOOD toy." The girl smiled as she hugged the tall nation.  
' See my dear? Your new toy is working perfectly!' the voice inside the girl's head said. 'But he is not completely ready yet.' "Yes, I know." the girl responded and smiled. "This is just the beginning" both of them said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't look at the mirror

Chapter 3

_Thump. _

"Alfred?" The Brit asked. Alfred was in front of him, not facing him. Alfred slightly turned his head to the side but said nothing. "Alfred? What's wrong?" Arthur asked again as he slowly approached the American. As Arthur reached for the taller nation's shoulder, he heard a loud scream. He looked around to be engulfed in darkness. He then heard Alfred's scream of pain.

"A-Alfred? Al? What happened?" Arthur asked. The darkness didn't let him see anything. Suddenly he stumbled into something and fell over. He noticed that the floor was unusually wet. Soon the room was filled with a very unpleasant smell. He suddenly felt someone's cold embrace. "Don't interfere." A voice said. In the background, Alfred's screams of pain and suffering could be heard. "A-Alfred? Al?"

_Thump_

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as he woke up. He was sweating and the covers were on the floor. The Briton touched his temples and tried to calm down. He looked around and sighed. It had been 3 days since Alfred's disappearance and the Briton had no clue what had happened. Ever since Alfred's disappearance, the Briton had the same nightmare and the same uneasy feeling in his heart. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming downstairs. "Alfred?" Arthur felt his heart skip a beat and immediately went running towards the source of the noise.

"Alfred? Is that yo-"Arthur was cut off by a tackle. "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! We're here! We crossed the Ocean to see you because we heard you were not coming back!" two little voices said in unison. "Oh- Hello, Felicia and Gilda… I'm sorry for not telling you girls earlier…"Arthur said, forcing a smile, trying to mask his slight disappointment. The two little faeries looked at Arthur. "Are you alright? Where is your boyfriend?" Felicia, the red-haired fairy asked. "That's right; we didn't see him as we came in." Gilda, the black-haired fairy said. Arthur stood silent and calmly said, "He has disappeared. I have no idea where he is." Gilda approached Arthur and carefully asked. "For long has he been gone?" "Three days." "And… Are you feeling okay, Arthur?" Felicia asked as she went beside Gilda. Arthur forced a smile, "Of course I am! I am totally okay. Whether the git decides to leave is up to him. I don't mind at all. I'm not lonely…" Arthur paused. "I-I'm… not… lonely…." Arthur said slowly as he felt tears forming on his eyes; the weird pain in his chest was back. "Arthur…." The faeries said as they tried to console the crying nation.

'Bloody Hell. It hurts… It hurts so much…. My heart… it feels like its breaking' Arthur thought as he failed to contain his tears in front of the faeries. He didn't mind though; the faeries had been around since he was a kid. They were basically his mother figure, so it was okay for them to see him crying. Strangely enough, the small caresses that used to calm him down wouldn't work anymore. The only person who would be able to stop his tears and pain was not with him. 'Bloody American Wanker…. Where are you?'

The girl was holding onto Alfred's hand. She was smiling brightly as they walked through a corridor. The dark hall was decorated with the girl's former toys' corpses and skeletons. She would point to each one of them and describe them. She would tell Alfred how each had first reacted the day they were brought here and how they killed themselves. Alfred's dull blue eyes glanced at each of the bodies and attentively listened to the girl's voice. "Alfred, why do you think my toys killed themselves?" the girl asked. Alfred gave her a hollow smile back. "Because they didn't love you as I do right now, mistress."Alfred said. The girl smiled and hugged Alfred. "Alfred… Let's go to my room and play…." The girl said as she pulled Alfred's strong arms. "Yes, mistress" Alfred said as he willingly followed.

Soon, they were in the main room. The girl glanced at Alfred and smiled. "Hey Alfred, Let's play hide and seek. You will count until 10 and I'll hide, is it clear?" the girl asked. "Yes mistress." And so the girl went to hide as Alfred started to count.

Arthur was now cleaning the American's with the help of his two fairies. Before the fairies' arrival, the Brit had not been motivated to do so. The fairies were cleaning the large bathroom while Arthur took care of the living room. He smiled quietly to himself as he held his lover's objects, remembering those days that seemed like heaven compared to those he lived now. 'Why did you leave me….?' Arthur asked himself. Had he done something bad? He couldn't think of anything. They were a happy couple right before the disappearance. Arthur felt his heart clench as he remembered their last date together. He could remember the American's gentle touch, bright smile, strong yet caring embraces, his warm lips and his beautiful and sparkly sky blue eyes. Arthur thought he was going to cry again but he stopped himself when he heard the alarmed voices of the two fairies calling for him.

"What's wrong, girls? Why so agitated?" Arthur asked as he entered the bathroom. He instantly froze when he saw what the two fairies were holding in their hands. His mind went blank and the only thing that came into his head was his lover's eyes. The fairies placed abandoned Texas on the Brit's hands and quietly left. Arthur instantly fell to his knees and hugged the glasses, as if the action were to bring his lost lover back. As he felt his body shake something caught his eye. The huge mirror in front of him quickly flashed and showed what seemed like another world. He slowly went towards the mirror and saw his reflection. He touched the cold glass of the mirror against his fingers. And as he did, equally cold tears ran down the heated cheeks of the Briton.

' I miss you… I miss you…. Come back….!'

Dull blue eyes looked around in search of the mistress. He would patiently and slowly move from room to room, looking behind every chair, table and bookshelf. As he walked down the dark corridor, he heard soft sobs and mindlessly walked towards the source. Was mistress crying? If so, he had to go next to her. "Mistress?" Alfred asked as he opened a door. The sobs were more audible now but he didn't find his pale mistress anywhere. Alfred was about to walk out and resume his search elsewhere until he saw the gigantic mirror. While his body was commanding him to leave and search for his mistress, something inside him made him walk towards it. He stood there staring at himself. His body, his now pale skin, his dull eyes… Suddenly, the mirror flashed and he was not seeing himself anymore. He was staring into another room, a very familiar one. The next thing he noticed were emerald green eyes staring right back at him. The other male on the other side had been crying and was now wide eyed, looking at Alfred. The pale male with fuzzy eyebrows showed tears forming in his eyes again and mouthed something that Alfred couldn't hear. Alfred felt his body burn inside and twitch; it was telling him to walk away and find his owner just like a good toy. Yet he couldn't. His blue dull eyes couldn't look away from the emerald green eyes. The American noticed that the male on the other side was getting desperate from not getting a response from him; Alfred began to walk away. The green eyes went wide and the male started to cry again as he leaned his body on the glass dividing them. As Alfred ran out of the room and closed the door; he felt his heart race. And for the first time, he felt that something wasn't right. His usually blank mind was filled with questions. Who was that man? Why was he crying? And more importantly, why did he care?

"Alfred?" A voice cut his thoughts short. The American looked at the side to meet his mistress's face. "You. Lost." The girl said smiling. Alfred smiled back. "It seems so, mistress." He said. As both of them walked back to main room hand in hand, Alfred couldn't stop thinking of those bright green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't look at the mirror Chapter 4

"_Alfred." _A serious voice said.

Who's calling me?

"_ALFRED!" _The same voice said in an angrier tone.

Who is it? Where are you? What do you want?

"_Alfred… I."_ This time the voice was more affectionate and gentle. "_I love you, git." _

Mistress, is that you?

Alfred opened his eyes slowly. Beside him, the little mistress was still resting. Her hand was holding his. He kissed her hand and got out of the bed. "May you have a peaceful sleep, my Mistress." Alfred said as he bowed and silently left the room.

The American walked through the dark hallway to return to his own room. The night before, the mistress had a tea party with all the other toys. And despite the unresponsive nature of the other toys (for they were all corpses and bones), the Mistress had a good time. Eventually, Mistress had grown tired and asked Alfred to lift her off to her bed. As he gently placed the small girl under the covers, she pulled him close and asked him to sleep beside her.

As he kept walking, he noticed the door that led to that strange room with the huge mirror. He stopped in front of it and felt his heart race. The nation was tempted to open that door but he stopped himself. His blank mind was filling up with weird questions again. Who had been that pale male? Was he real? Would he still be there crying? Like the day before, his mind was urging him to leave but his body pushed forward and opened the door.

The room was as cold as yesterday and the huge mirror was still there. Alfred approached the mirror and ran his hand on its cold surface. He saw the same room but the pale male was not there anymore. As he recalled the things from yesterday, the blue eyed nation closed his eyes and attempted to remember the pale man's face. Slowly the images of the man with dirty blond hair, shining green eyes, and smooth skin appeared on his mind. The image of the crying man was making him feel weird. He felt like reaching for him and hug him as he assured the man that everything would be fine.

His mind suddenly tried to make him stop thinking. 'You love me, right?', the voice of his Mistress resounded. He opened his eyes. "Yes, I love you Mistress…" he said to himself. He was now looking at his own reflection. 'I love you Mistress…. But…' Alfred closed his eyes again and disobeyed the voice calling him to stop. The pale white face and the emerald eyes were there again. As he felt the demanding voice fade, he suddenly heard the voice in his dreams. "I love you, git." a faceless and faint voice said. Alfred concentrated on the voice and tried to come up with a face. The crying man's face appeared again. Alfred felt his mind click and he was now seeing the man's smiling face. "I love you, git." The man with beautiful and glowing emerald green eyes said. Soon he heard his own voice. "I love you too, Arthur Kirkland. Forever."

Alfred's eyes flew open, his heart was racing. His dull eyes had recovered their glow and liveliness. "Arthur… Kirkland…"

…

"A world on the other side of a mirror?" Felicia repeated after hearing Arthur's story.

"I know it sounds strange but I saw him there. I'm just asking, is there a way to get there?" the Briton asked. The two faeries looked at each other and then looked at Arthur with big worried eyes.

"You can't go Arthur." Gilda said as she approached the nation. "It is too dangerous. Not even mystical creatures are allowed to go in there."

"What do you mean? What is on the other side of the mirror?" Arthur asked.

"Nobody knows. Nobody has returned from that world." Felicia said.

"So there IS a way. Please girls, tell me what it is!" Arthur said, now more desperate. The two faeries were now worried because it seemed like Arthur was on the verge of breaking. "I… I… need Alfred. I'm lonely without him. I can't just let him go like this. I have to try… Please, understand. I know I sound like a bloody idiot. But I have to do something…."

The faeries gave each other a nod and sat on each of Arthur's shoulders.

"We don't know how to open a portal." Felicia said.

"But someone we know does." Gilda said.

….

Alfred was shaking. Images were quickly flashing through his mind, mostly of the green-eyed male called Arthur Kirkland, smiling at him. He grabbed his head in pain; it was a lot of information to process. Soon his mind was replaying bits of what seemed to be his past. Despite the pain that all this new images were bringing him, it seemed right. His mind now flashed the last moments of his most recent date with Arthur: the last kiss, the cuddling in bed, the coffee, the sob, the girl, and the struggle to go back to his lover.

He soon heard a scream. "NO. NO. NO. STOP IT." The girl was now by the door. "DO SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING." The girl screamed. "DON'T LET HIM GO!" the girl said as her body started to violently shake.

Alfred was soon surrounded by the corpses and the skeletons that dug their way out of the ground. The girl was smirking at him and slowly approached the restrained nation. "Looks like you snapped out of your trance." The girl said with a husky voice.

"You don't seem surprised." Alfred said, his eyes full of hatred. The girl twitched and simply smiled.

"That's right. We were actually waiting for you to free yourself." The girl said. "It took you long enough."

"What?" Alfred was surprised. The girl was now holding his face and caressing it. She then took a hold of the American's single hair and pulled on it. A shock went through Alfred's body and he responded with a moan that he couldn't hold back.

"Now we have what we need to make you completely ours…" the girl said as she kissed Alfred's cheek.

"GET OFF ME." Alfred growled. "And what do you mean by "we have what we need"?"

The girl laughed. "I guess, I'll tell you what's next. It's not like you'll remember any of this anyway. Or anything really….."

…..

Arthur was now following Gilda and Felicia to the garden. The faeries performed a dance in the vast garden. The Briton was blinded by a white light.

"Your Majesty…" the faeries said as they bowed.

"Oh, Felicia, Gilda. No need to do that my dear friends." A gentle voice said. "Oh my- Is that you Arthur? It's been so long!"

Arthur blinked his eyes twice as he saw the beautiful woman smiling at him. It was the Queen of the Magic world; he had seen her only once and that was when he was just a new-born nation. He instantly bowed his head.

"I'm glad to see you are as beautiful as always, your majesty." Arthur said.

"Why have you called?" The Queen said.

"I…. I have to go to the world on the other side of the mirror." The Briton said. The Queen was wide-eyed.

"But Arthur… Nobody has…"

"I know your Majesty, Gilda and Felicia have told me about this realm. But.. I have to go and save someone." Arthur said. "I…. I'd rather die in the process than leave him and live my pointless long life alone. P-please."

"…. Very well. I'll allow you to enter that world. But please… listen to what I have to say my dear Arthur." The Queen said. "On the other side of the mirror, a lonely and wicked creature lives a life of pain and despair. She seeks revenge and ruin for all humanity for leaving her alone. She will try everything to keep you with her and this will eventually bring your doom. She is very powerful. Not even I can face her without the risk of losing my life in the process. Arthur… my dear, don't listen to her. And more importantly, **don't** look at her eyes."

The Queen then held Arthur's face and chanted to herself. Arthur felt images flowing into his mind. "This is what you have to do my dear Arthur…. Remember what I told you…. Good luck."

And so the Queen disappeared. Arthur felt lightheaded and struggled to stand up straight.

"Arthur… Are you okay?" the faeries said, worried.

"Come on girls…. We have no time to waste."

…

Thank you everyone for reading this! 3 I really really appreciate it! XD

Hm… I wonder what the girl will do. (jijijijijijiji :D) And I wonder if Arthur will get there in time to save Alfred.

Again, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Look at the Mirror

Chapter 5

The little girl smirked as she hugged the restrained nation.

"My dear toy, we are soo close to be together forever!" The girl said as she smirked and shook. Alfred opened his mouth in protest but the girl pulled on Nantucket again and he was now trying to not let the moan escape again.

"I am NOT yours." Alfred said as he glared at the girl again. The girl laughed and grinned.

"Hahahaha- Alfred, you are forgetting something…. Up until you snapped out of your trance, you WERE MINE." The girl then leaned on Alfred and touched his lips. "And you LIKED it."

Alfred tried to free himself again. "I DID NOT. I was not being myself!" He growled.

"Oh really? Why so desperate of going back, my dear toy? Isn't it all better here? No duties, no worries… How do you know you are not happier here?" The girl asked with her husky voice.

"I am NOT happy here. Let me GO. NOW…" Alfred said.

"Why the hurry? Why so much hate? It's not like anybody is waiting for you on the other side." The girl said looking away. Alfred was now wide eyed.

"What?" Alfred asked; he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just like I said my dear Alfred, NOBODY is waiting for you on the other side…" the girl said.

"That's not true. It can't be true. I KNOW someone is waiting for me." The American said.

The girl giggled. "Who? Are we talking about your boyfriend? …Arthur Kirkland?" the girl's voice seemed to hiss as she said the name. The girl's big and bright eyes looked at Alfred. The nation felt a chill run down his back.

"Hey my dear Alfred, why don't you see for yourself what you "lover" is doing?" The girl said. "Just look at the mirror."

"How do I know you are not lying to me?" Alfred said.

"HA- There's no need for that. The mirror shows the truth and only the whole truth Alfred." The girl said. "I wonder if you'll like what you see ?"

The mirror started to glow and soon the other world appeared.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "N-no….. No…. It can't be… NO…. NO!" The blue eyed nation said as he saw in horror the images in the mirror.

…

Arthur was panting and gasping for air. His own blood was running like red rivers on the basement's floor.

"ARTHUR!" The two fairies said as they approached the bleeding nation. "You can't keep up with this! Your body can't take it!"

"Bollocks…" the Briton said, as he gasped for more air. "I'm almost done."

The Briton was now struggling to get on his feet again.

"Are you sure you want to keep up with this?" A tall dark translucent figure said.

"Please… continue…." Arthur said. As soon as Arthur looked up shadows in form of snakes started to coil around his body again and started electrocuting the nation.

"G-GNN… AHHHHHHHH" The emerald eyed nation screamed in pain. He fell to his knees again.

"Roger! STOP IT!" Gilda said as she faced the darkness. "You are killing him!"

"Dear Gilda," the rough voice said. "If he doesn't endure this much, he won't even last a minute on the other side."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL HIM!" Felicia said angrily.

"N-noo…. Please…. Continue..." Arthur said in a weak voice. "Gilda, Felicia. Don't Interfere…. Please…" The Briton said as he weakly smiled at the fairies.

"You heard him…" Roger said as he looked at the fairies. "Don't worry, Lord Kirkland. I, Roger the spirit of darkness, will make sure you get accustomed to the pressing atmosphere of the other side. Prepare yourself, mi lord." The spirit said as he smirked.

…..

"You see Alfred? What did I tell you?" The girl said.

"It- It has to be lie. This… can't be real…." Alfred said as he looked wide eyed at the mirror before him.

The mirror was showing a smiling Arthur. Wasn't Arthur crying for him a few days ago? What had happened? Why was he smiling? Why was he not looking for him? More importantly what was Arthur doing in his office? Why was he talking to HIS secretaries, HIS boss, and seeing HIS papers?

Alfred felt his heart clench at the questions.

"This… has to be lie. It is lie… He… He… was crying for me….Wasn't he? Why is he smiling now? What is he doing?" Alfred asked himself, his voice was shaking.

"I think it's quite obvious what's happening here, yes?" The girl's voice said into the American's ear. Alfred froze. "Arthur Kirkland only wanted your power… And now that you disappeared he has it. There is no United States of America anymore, Alfred. Your "boyfriend" took it all – your land, your people, your POWER. See? He's not making ANY effort to look for you…."

"NO. Arthur wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't!" Alfred said. He was so confused and heartbroken.

"Look at the mirror Alfred; it never lies." The girl said. Alfred was not resisting against the restrains anymore; his heart was breaking into tiny little pieces as he saw the older nation smirking and signing off more of his papers. The green eyes were so happy and satisfied.

"He wouldn't…..!" Alfred said unable to finish his statement. He now felt his tears forming on the corners of his eyes. He had never felt this sad and betrayed before. He felt like his whole being was being torn to pieces. "Why…. Why….?"

Alfred was not being restrained by the corpses anymore, there was not need. Instead, the girl was now hugging him.

"Alfred… Arthur never loved you. It was all A** LIE**." The girl whispered in her husky voice. Alfred shook his head, not wanting to accept what the girl was saying. "Accept it Alfred. It ALL makes sense in the end. Don't you remember how he exploited you in your colonial years? Don't you think it was weird that he suddenly clung onto you again after you became a superpower?"

"No… He loves me…. He loves me…." Alfred repeated to himself as tear ran down his cheeks, his voice shook because he was not as sure anymore.

"You're wrong Alfred…. The being called Arthur Kirkland NEVER loved you; he was in love with the power of the United States of America because he wanted it for his own." The girl said, now her eyes were glowing.

"Arthur…. Why….?" Alfred whispered to himself as he saw the Brit sitting in his office. Was it all really a lie? An illusion? A **trap**?

"You are alone, Alfred. You always were." The girl said as she saw the American's crying face. "Is it painful Alfred? How does it feel to be betrayed by the person you loved and trusted the most?"

Alfred was speechless; his body was shivering, his mind dulling, and his heart shattering. He didn't feel like living. He didn't care about anything. Everything that used to be part of the cheerful Alfred F. Jones was leaving. He now felt like an empty shell, a shadow of what he used to be.

"Alfred?" The girl asked, faking a caring voice.

"Why… Why do I have to be alone? Why doesn't anyone love me?" Alfred said in his shaking and slightly broken voice.

"Because the other side is all about power, ambition and destruction." The girl said as she ran her hand on the American's hair. "But here… If you stay here…." She said as she held his crying face and leaned closer.

"I will love you forever."

The American looked at the mirror to see the grinning Brit and then looked at the girl in front of him. He closed his eyes and let his last tear roll down his cheek. The girl, on the hand, simply grinned.

….

WEEEE Fast update! :P

Oh no! Alfred has fallen and it might be more permanently. Arthur is training his body to resist the dark atmosphere of the other world. Alfred is fine because the girl has granted him permission to stay in her realm.

Thanks for reading! I'm calculating about 2 to 3 more chapters (including the epilogue). So thanks so much for reading this far! And I'll try to update ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Look at the Mirror

Chapter 6

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Arthur groaned at the sound of the annoying alarm. He extended an arm to turn it off and then nuzzled the large blue pillow. The faint scent of his sky blue eyed lover was almost gone. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and sighed. It had been exactly a week since the last time he saw Alfred. He felt shivers as he remembered the unresponsive body that he had seen on the other side of the mirror. He immediately felt the need of saving the tall nation but there were so many things to prepare before going to the other side.

As the Briton got up and went to large bathroom to wash himself. He stared at the large mirror, wondering if he could see a glimpse of the American once again. He sighed and took off his green pajama shirt. Arthur shivered when the cold air hit his skin.

The Briton's body already possessed a lot of scars because of past wars, accidents and such. However the past week he had been training his body to endure long enough on the destructive atmosphere of the other side. And the process had opened new painful openings and wounds.

His arms and stomach had horrible-looking burnt marks. His neck also had its own new set of markings. The Briton hadn't noticed it before, but the markings on his body looked like symbols. He flinched as he touched the symbols burned in his body. Though his body was fast recovering, he felt as if the scars and marks were still fresh, open and bleeding.

"Arthur? Arthur, my dear?" A female voice called.

The nation looked around voice and found the beautiful Queen looking at him.

"Your Majesty, why are you here?" Arthur asked surprised, as he immediately kneeled in front of her.

"Roger has told me that you have endured well this past week." The soft voice said.

"It is true, Your Majesty. I was going to see him this afternoon to continue with the training…" Arthur said.

"No need for that Arthur….. For I will be the one to give you the last training…" The Queen said.

Arthur felt invisible ropes coiling on both his legs and arms.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Arthur said.

…..

'My toy is breaking….' The girl's voice said.

"It's supposed to be like that my dear…" The husky voice said. "Don't you remember why we wanted him to show us his weakness first? We needed it to precisely break him, remember? Remember?"

'My toy looks sad… He looks like me… Will he really love me now? Will he?'

"Yess, of course! Now that Arthur Kirkland is out of the way, Alfred is yours only yours!" The husky voice said. "Just look at him now. He is WILLINGLY giving yourself to you. His own illusion is killing him from the inside, he WANTS release…. My dear girl, it is time for you save him. And make him yours and only yours." The husky voice said as the girl's body showed the most devilish grin.

…

The large bathroom was now splattered with the Britons blood.

"Arthur… It hurts me to see you like this… Please… Reconsider what you are doing!" The Queen said as she shook from the grotesque scene in front of her.

"N-no…. I have to save Alfred…" Arthur said. "I can't live without him… I have to…" Arthur said weakly.

"Arthur! Haven't you thought of the possibility of him never coming back? That creature must have already taken him. The one you seek might not be the same person who loved you anymore!" The Queen said. Arthur stood silent.

"That's why… I have to try your Majesty." Arthur said as he groaned in pain. He then smiled at the Queen, surprising her.

A bow and arrow made of pure light were now appearing on the Queen's hand. "Please Arthur… Reconsider…" The Queen said with a shaky voice as she aimed.

Arthur smiled as the arrow hit him right on heart. As soon as the arrow hit him, a new scar appeared on his skin. This new scar glowed and the light spread out to all the other scars.

"Good luck, Arthur." The Queen said as she touched the Briton's face and disappeared. "You have suffered enough… I hope… you accomplish your goal… Please, be safe…."

The mirror started glowing and soon the whole bathroom was engulfed with light. When the light was gone, the Briton's body had disappeared and the large mirror had turned black.

…

Alfred's pale body was kneeling in front of the grinning girl. His body was emanating a darkish aura that made it seem like the nation was being slowly burned by black flames. The girl called for one of the relatively fresh corpses and squeezed out its remaining blood into a dark bowl. The she carefully wet her fingers in the bowl and started writing symbols on Alfred. With her sharp finger nail she ripped Alfred's shirt and smirked as she saw the very well built body. She finally drew a seal right on top of his heart and started chanting with her sad voice. The blood turned black and tainted the American's body. The sound and smell of burning flesh was now spreading in the room.

"Was treason so painful that you have lost the ability to feel physical pain, my toy?" The girl asked with the husky voice. Alfred didn't respond. The girl giggled as she grabbed the American's wrist and made a large cut with her sharp fingernail.

The girl was now twitching as she saw the bright drops of blood fall into the bowl. The new mixture glowed and the girl ordered another corpse to place the mixture in a safe place. The girl's aqua blue eyes glowed as she kissed Alfred's bleeding wrist. The wound slowly closed itself, and the girl smiled again after licking the fresh blood on her lips.

"Tell me toy, is your pain gone?" The girl asked with her quiet voice. When the girl leaned to hug the pale nation, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

'An Intruder…!' the husky voice inside the girl's head said.

…

"Nnnngh…" Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. The Briton jumped at the sight of his new surroundings. "Where… am I?"

The emerald eyed nation noted that the atmosphere was definitely denser than what he was used to. He also felt that the breeze of this place was almost strangling and hostile. As he saw his body, he was surprised to see that his wounds seemed to have disappeared.

Arthur felt a small spark of joy deep inside himself; he had finally gone to the other side of the window. However his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"I am surprised your body has not exploded by now." A husky and dark voice said. Arthur looked around, trying to find the person or thing talking to him; however all he could see was darkness.

"It seems like you have come prepared…" The husky voice said. "Arthur Kirkland…"

"How do you know my name?" The Briton asked fearless.

"How could I NOT know you." The husky voice said again with amusement. "You were the one who made all this possible!"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Thanks to you, we have a new toy to play with. He is such a good toy! We've never had a toy like him before! And more importantly, he will STAY as a toy and make us happy for eternity!" The husky voice was now laughing. Arthur felt his heart clench at the word "toy".

"Alfred….. WHERE IS ALFRED?" The Briton asked, desperate. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

The husky voice laughed crazily and started to fade. Soon after, he heard someone opening the door behind him.

"This is not about what I'VE done to him, intruder." A girl voice said.

Arthur suddenly felt the point of a knife a centimeter away from his neck.

"It's what YOU have done to me…. Arthur." A cold voice said.

The Briton was wide eyed with horror and disbelief. "A-Alfred…"

The American smirked crazily at the Briton. "Hey there Arthur, long time no see…." The American said with the same cutting tone.

The emerald eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. The American's warm and sparkling blue eyes were replaced by icy cold ones. The normally bright smile had turned into a devilish and malicious grin. And the warmth normally emanating from his lover's body was gone and now a piercing coldness was sending shivers down his spine.

'…T- This can't be Alfred. This…. This person in front of me… Who is he?'

….

DUN DUN DUN! YAY! These two finally meet! :D I wonder what will happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Look at the Mirror

Chapter 7

"Oh my- Intruder! Why do you show such a surprised face?"The little girl said in between giggles.

The Briton's emerald eyes were now looking at the girl.

"W-where…. WHERE IS ALFRED?" The Briton asked with an extremely shaky voice. Alfred simply smirked at the question and so did the little girl. "This… This person… is not Alfred…. It can't be him…".

"Ha- So cruel…. How can you not see this is the real me… _Arthur Kirkland_?" Alfred said, his icy cold eyes staring directly at the emerald green ones. Arthur felt his body flinch at the way the man called him, it was so cold and piercing. Too different from the way he used to call him.

"T-The real you? What are you saying?" The Briton asked. "This… You… You are not my Alfred."

The girl laughed at Arthur's statement and Alfred simply smirked back without moving the sharp metal away from the other's neck.

"You are right!" The girl said with the husky voice that had disappeared; now her body was twitching. "He is NOT your Alfred…. _anymore_."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Arthur asked with a cracking voice. He needed to know what happened to his lover. He suddenly felt the tip of the knife poke the side of his neck. Even though the cut was only superficial, his blood started to flow down and taint his shirt.

"Don't raise your voice to Mistress, _Kirkland_." Alfred said coldly.

The girl's eyes glowed and soon twenty arms dug their way out of the floor and pulled the Briton to his knees. The Briton's eyes went wide with horror as he saw the arms holding him still.

"I don't like intruders." The girl's husky voice said as she crazily smiled at Arthur. "So I'm going to kill you and make a beautiful doll out of you."

"N-No!" Arthur angrily said as the symbols on his body started to glow under his shirt. The light made the arms disintegrate and he got surprised at the fact that he was now carrying a sword.

The little girl was wide eyed when she saw the Queen's insignia on the sword. Her face got distorted with raw anger.

"Alfred! KILL THE INTRUDER NOW!" The girl ordered hysterically. "KILL HIM. KILL HIM! I ALLOW YOU TO RELEASE ALL YOUR ANGER! KILL HIM KILL HIM!"

Alfred's eyes glowed as he drew a dark sword that appeared on the ground. "Yesss, Mistress." He hissed.

The American charged at the Briton. The Briton raised his sword in order to defend himself, the sound two blades clashing echoed in the large room.

"S-stop this! I don't want to fight you…" Arthur said as his sword shook.

"Good. The killing will be much easier then." Alfred smirked, as his eyes glowed. The American charged again, and the Briton successfully blocked the move again with his sword.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to me, Kirkland." Alfred hissed.

"W-what have I done to you?" Arthur asked in confusion, as he struggled to push back the dark sword. "I haven't done anything! We were fin-…."

"SHUT UP. YOU FUCKING TRAITOR." Alfred hissed as his glowing eyes threatened to rip the Briton into pieces. The American pushed forward. "I waited for you to come, but you never did. How does it feel to get all the power you wanted Kirkland? Was it FUN to play with my power? My people? My land? My feelings? " The blue eyed nation said in a voice full of anger.

"I NEVER PLAYED WITH YOUR FEELINGS GIT!" The Briton said, as he attempted to push Alfred back. "I was training my body to save you!"

"LIAR!" Alfred growled as he pushed even more towards the Briton. Seeing that the American was successfully pushing forward, the Briton moved to the side.

"It's the truth!" The Briton said. "I love you Alfred. I'd never lie to you."

The distracted Briton barely escaped another of the American's attacks. The sword had managed to rip open his shirt, showing the many burnt marks and wounds that started to reappear on the Briton's skin. Alfred's glowing eyes went wide at the sight of the Briton's body.

"Y-your body…" Alfred was shocked. "W-why are there so many wounds….?"

"The training was not easy Alfred." Arthur said. "But I had to do it if I wanted to come here."

Alfred's body was shaking and held his head, trying to make sense of what was happening and what was the truth. The Briton carefully walked towards the hesitating American and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I came late…." The Briton muttered. Something inside the American's mind started breaking like a mirror.

The Arthur in the mirror didn't have wounds on his body. The Arthur in the mirror had cold and greedy eyes. Alfred looked at the Briton embracing him. He was seeing a wounded and worried person. The man in front of him was the caring man he had fallen in love with. _His Arthur._

"Alfred?" the worried and tired voice asked as he heard the American drop his sword.

Alfred found himself crying. "A-Arthur… I.. I'm… so-" the American started to say.

Suddenly the only thing that Alfred could feel was pain. The black flames were engulfing his body and Arthur was pushed away by an invisible force.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted and tried to go to his lover but a force was keeping him still.

Soon Alfred was on his knees grabbing his head in pain. "I-I won't do it!" He was saying with a pain filled voice. "I-I won't hurt him…. I-I won't hurt Arthur…."

The girl walked towards him made him face her. "Bad toy. I guess I have to finish the ritual now?"

Alfred screamed in more pain as the girl started chanting. The black markings on his body appeared and a dark aura started engulfing him. The girl kept chanting and soon Alfred was being held by dark tentacles. The girl made the bowl she had hidden before appear and started drinking it. She then held the American's face and placed her lips on top of his. The girl forced his mouth open with hers and she pushed the liquid down the nation's throat. The American was now struggling to not drink the liquid and to kick the girl away, but it was all futile.

"NO!" Arthur shouted from the other side. He saw how gradually Alfred stopped struggling.

'I have to do something… I have to something… Oh GOD. I'm losing him! I-I can't lose him. I have to do something…. Please…' Arthur thought to himself as desperate tears rolled down his cheeks. All his wounds glowed brightly and the whole place was engulfed in light.

The girl squirmed at the amount of light in the room and turned her head around to see what had happened. eyes went wide when she saw the Briton slowly grabbing the sword.

"You can't defeat me sister. You know I'm stronger than you are." The girl hissed with two voices.

"I know that very well." Arthur said, his voice was different and his emerald eyes were half lidded. "I'm not here to defeat you. I'm here to just stop you long enough…."

"That will not happen. Alfred will be mine for eternity." The girl said full of hate. "And after that happens, I'll make him conquer the world for myself. So I can walk on the land I have so yearned for."

"That's the very reason why you are here, sister." Arthur said as he raised his sword, he started muttering some words and the symbols started to disappear from his body one by one. The symbols appeared on the girl's body and she screamed in pain.

"STOP IT! IT HURTS!" The two voices of the girl said in unison. The girl desperately tried to run away but when the last of the symbols reached her body, her body turned into stone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The girl screamed with a voice that resembled that of an animal in pain.

"I'm sorry sister…." Arthur said. He then drew his hand to his chest.

With that said; Arthur's eyes opened completely and held his head because he felt too light headed. 'Hurry up, my dear Arthur.' The Queen's voice said in the back of his head.

Arthur quickly walked towards the wide eyed and unmoving American.

"Alfred?" Arthur called but the American didn't respond.

Alfred's blue eyes were dull and his lips were parted. The green substance that was forced into his throat was oozing on the corner of the American's mouth. Arthur desperately shook the American in an attempt to wake him up.

"Alfred, wake up!" Arthur said. He stared into the lifeless and dull blue eyes. "Alfred, please! Wake up! I can't lose you like this!"

Arthur buried his face on the other's chest.

"Please…. Please…"Arthur whispered. "Don't leave me…."

Arthur hugged the American tightly and tears were forming on his emerald green eyes.

'It's time… Arthur… You have to come back." The Queen's voice said. "I can't keep my sister out any longer and the symbols that protected you are not on you anymore! You will be pulled back into the real world soon….. I'm sorry Arthur… I'm really sorry…."

"N-no…. I can't leave…. I can't leave him here…." Arthur said with a shaking voice as he embraced the American even tighter.

"Arthur….. You have 10 seconds, my dear…"The Queen said in his head." I'm sorry I can't do anything."

Arthur looked at his lover's frozen face.

"9….."

Arthur closed his eyes as the cold tears ran down his cheeks quickly.

"8…."

"Alfred…." The Brit said.

"7…."

The Briton touched the American's cheeks and hair.

"6…."

"I'll never forget the many times you made me angry…" The Briton whispered.

"5…"

"I'll never forget the many times you made me cry…."

"4…."

"I'll never forget the many times you made me smile…."

"3…"

"I will absolutely never forget the many times you told me you loved me…"

"2…"

"And finally, I'll never forget the pain I feel now for not saving you earlier…"

"1…"

"I love you Alfred F Jones. Forever." The Brit said as he kissed the American. This would be the last one.

'I'm sorry Alfred…. Good bye.' Arthur thought to himself as he felt his body grow light; he was being transported. The Queen's light was invading the whole room. Every corner that had been taken by darkness was hit by light. He heard the large mirror starting to crack. Arthur closed his eyes in order to not see the unmoving body of his lover that was being left behind. His heart was breaking with every second that passed from that point and on.

…

Is this the end? Hmmmm… ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Look at the Mirror

Chapter 8

_It was over._

Arthur felt the cold tiles of his bathroom's floor. He refused to open his eyes. Opening his eyes would show him the cold and lonely real world. The world he would have to live without Alfred. Arthur wished this whole thing had been a horrible nightmare. That he was still sleeping beside his American lover after that beautiful day a few weeks ago. Arthur wished this were one of those unbearably cheese movies, which always had happy endings no matter what. Arthur wished for anything, anything except _this_.

However, he knew very well that this was neither a nightmare nor a Hollywood movie; it was reality. He had failed saving the person he cared and loved the most, and there was no way to get him back. The Queen's evil sister must be free and turning Alfred into a mindless puppet slave by now. The Briton shivered at the idea. Alfred would be condemned to live a life without free will; doing only what the evil girl wanted him to do. It was all lost, both for Alfred and himself. What would he tell Alfred's boss? What would he tell the international community? More importantly, what would he do now? He felt empty. No Alfred meant no color in his life. Scared of imagining a life without his lover, the Briton desperately thought of ways of ending his now meaningless existence. The United Kingdom could go to hell; he didn't want to exist in this world anymore.

'Arthur… my dear… open your eyes.' The Queen's pleading voice resounded.

"No…" Arthur said as he covered his eyes with his shaking hands. "Leave me alone… Please…"

….

Eventually, Arthur was forced to move on. He had to bear the now quiet and silent world meetings. He noticed that a human was attending the meetings instead of Alfred as the representative of the United States. Alfred was not "dead", so the United States of America, the country, did not disappear and was still running smoothly. When Arthur reported what had happened a few months ago, he got a little surprised for getting sympathetic remarks from both his boss and America's instead of the horrible repercussions and scolding. Arthur had anticipated war but it never happened. The relationship between the United Kingdom and the United States didn't change; rather it seemed they worked even more with each other to prevent the American nation from possibly falling apart.

The other nations were more careful around Arthur. While some enjoyed the way meetings became more efficient without the ridiculous propositions made by the American, they all started feeling the great loss and began to pity the Briton. They had also noticed that the nature of the meetings was not the only thing that changed. Arthur had changed too; he wouldn't fight with anyone and would not participate as much on the world meetings. He wouldn't even get mad every time Francis groped him or when Gilbert made offensive comments about him; this was such a shock that the two nations started keeping their distance.

His green eyes had lost light and he had lost his smile. The Briton's pale and sleep-deprived face always kept a distant and emotionless expression. The only time Arthur was active was when he was secretly looking for ways to exterminate his existence. A task that was extremely hard especially because his boss was keeping an eye on him to make sure Arthur didn't do anything too strange.

…

One year after the incident, the Briton's boss made Arthur go to the US for "diplomatic" matters. Arthur was extremely reluctant; his boss saw the nation's body violently shake as he told him what to do. The Briton had not been there since the incident, and it was clear that he was still emotionally unprepared to possibly think of going there. However, the American president had asked, almost begged, for Arthur come alone. While the English Prime Minister thought it was strange at first; he decided to trust the American President when the latter mentioned something about the two nation's relationship.

"Arthur, please. The president of the US told me he had some important matters to discuss with you only. You have to go." His boss told Arthur as he handed him the plane tickets. "You are to leave immediately. Have a safe trip Arthur."

When Arthur landed on DC, he was greeted by no other than the American president (and a bunch of bodyguards of course.)

"Good to see you Arthur, here these are the keys to Alfred's house." The president said. The Briton was surprised with the fact that he would have to use his lover's house during his stay.

"I have my own pair, thank you anyway." Arthur responded with a monotonous voice, trying to hide his unstable self. "Well… What do you need to discuss with me that is so important and confidential?" The Briton asked.

"Oh… Let's talk about this in the car." The president said, smiling sympathetically at the nation.

…

"I want to thank you Mr. Kirkland." The president said as soon as they entered the car.

The Briton was surprised. "Sorry?"

"I'm thanking you for everything you have done for Alfred…" The president said again with a smile.

Tears ran down the Briton's cheeks. His heart was racing as he remembered the very last time he had seen his lover.

"A-Are you mocking me?" The Briton shouted with a shaking voice. "How can you thank me? It is my fault Alfred is trapped on the other side! You should hate me!" The Briton stopped, realizing that he had just snapped at the President of the United States.

"P-pardon my response, Mr. President. I didn't mean to talk like that…" The Briton apologized, as he looked outside the window.

"Don't worry Mr. Kirkland… I understand you have been…. Unstable this past year." The president said. "Oh, we are here. Please, enjoy your stay. I shall see you tomorrow in the afternoon."

The Briton got out of the car after shaking hands with the President. The President watched as the Briton carried his luggage to the house's porch and stared at the door for a few seconds before opening it. When the Briton finally entered the house, the President smiled as he ordered the driver to take him home.

…..

Arthur looked around the house. To his surprise, it was very clean. Had cleaning service come because they knew of his stay? He didn't know. Arthur closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the large house. The faint smell of his American lover was still there. The Briton unwillingly started to remember his bright and beautiful past with the American. His heart started to clench with guilt for not having saved the American on time. He wondered what could have happened if he had gotten there earlier? What would have happened if the whole thing had not happened? The Briton also started to wonder what could have happened if they had not been lovers? Arthur wanted to die, he really did. Maybe he should try taking his own life tonight…..

_CRASH. _

The sound of something breaking against the floor interrupted Arthur's depressing train of though. He suddenly felt an extremely familiar strong and warm grip around him.

"Arthur!" A very familiar voice exclaimed, in full joy. "OH GOD. It's really you! Arthur!"

The Briton opened his eyes to meet teary yet bright and lively sky blue eyes.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked with disbelief. He felt tears rapidly forming on the corner of his emerald green eyes.

Before he could do anything, the widely smiling American held the Briton's crying face and pushed him into a passionate kiss. The two nations felt how much they had missed and needed each other. The kissed deepened with every passing second until the need of air became too unbearable.

"Why are you crying idiot?" Alfred asked as he hugged the smaller nation with a large smile.

"G-git! That is not a question!" The Briton retorted as he hugged back and cover-up his tears of joy. "I thought I had lost you forever you Bloody American!"

"You didn't." Alfred said with a soft and warm voice. "You saved me just in time, love." The American gently kissed the smaller nation's closed eyes.

"Thank you Arthur… For coming for me…" The American said as he nuzzled the Briton's neck. "I love you so much. Arthur Kirkland."

The Briton turned his face to brightly smile at the American hugging him. "I-I love you too…. You Bloody American Git."

The reunited nations stayed there laughing, crying and holding each other. They had been apart for too long and now they were finally in the place both yearned and missed to be in the most…

In each other's arms.

The End! 3

…

3

FINALLY DONE! DONE! DONE!

Here is the happy ending everyone was waiting for! I hope it's good enough :P It's my first fic after all.

I had lots of fun writing it! I can't deny the fact that Possessed/Hypnotized/ Controlled/Evil Alfred is so FUN to write! (Of course with Hero Arthur waiting for him! ;D) GO GO USUK!

I will write an epilogue that includes what happened to Alfred during that year and why he didn't call Arthur sooner. :P It will all make sense then. So, I guess it's one last cliff hanger.

Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ, FAVED, AND REVIEWED my first story! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATED IT! XD I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Extra  Epilogue

Don't Look at the Mirror

Extra Chapter + Epilogue

….

_This is the last part of the story written from a more Alfred- centered perspective! D: Kinda long. This was written to clarify what happened to Alfred during that time. :D Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST FIC! _

…

"_Alfred! Alfred! NO! Stop it!"_

Alfred could faintly hear the calls of his Briton among the extremely loud chanting of the girl. His body was burning, his eye-sight blurring, his strength leaving, and his mind waving. He was falling into that dark state of submissiveness again, the one that he had just managed to break free from after realizing that he had been controlled by a lie. A demanding voice in his head was trying to make Alfred believe in the lie again and resume with the Mistress's order, which the nation refused to do, gathering all the concentration and strength he could to resist the tentative urge to obey. The pain he felt was making it extremely hard for him to think and act with every passing minute.

The next thing Alfred knew was that the little girl was now holding the weird bowl and drinking from it. He barely had time to realize that the girl was now holding his face and kissing him, trying to force his mouth to open. Alfred resisted it and tried to keep his mouth shut. He used everything he had to try push the little girl away from him; however it all became complicated when he started losing control over his body. The many signs that reappeared on his body like black tattoos were slowly paralyzing both his mind and body and he felt the glowing green liquid forced down his throat.

The American tried to put up one last fight until he saw the girl's grinning and glowing aqua blue eyes. They were demanding obedience and Alfred's weakened mind couldn't put up a fight. His head instantly felt light, his body numb and the next thing he knew was that he was surrounded by blinding darkness. In the background he only could still hear the Briton's voice calling his name with absolute despair.

…

_Nothing_.

That would be the word that would most closely describe what he was feeling at that instant. He was surrounded by darkness. The liquid inside his body was spreading and dulling everything: his senses, his mind, his will,…. Alfred couldn't fight it, he didn't know how. He still had some of his consciousness there but he could feel it dulling with every passing moment.

'Arthur…. Arthur….' This small conscious part of him repeated. 'I'm sorry….'

The American knew he was being turned into the perfect puppet, the perfect toy… and there was no way to stop it. When Alfred felt the very last part of his conscious dulling he heard a sad and shaking voice.

"_I love you Alfred F. Jones. Forever."_

After that he warmth on his lips; a light sparked in him and it started to spread rapidly throughout his body. The darkness was being pushed away by a warm and blinding light. As Alfred decided to embrace that warm light, he heard the agonizing voice of the girl's malicious husky voice screaming and ordering him to come back. Then there was only light and absolute silence.

…

Alfred heard silent sobs. He felt drained and his body felt unusually heavy. When the American opened his eyes, he saw the Briton on his knees crying with his eyes closed.

"Arthur… my dear… open your eyes…." The gently voice of the woman said.

"No…." Arthur said as he covered his eyes with shaking hands. "Leave me alone… Please…"

Alfred reached for Arthur to call his name but his voice wouldn't come out; he didn't have one. His body had been practically destroyed when the darkness was violently forced out of his body. The next thing that Alfred was that he was being held by a beautiful woman. She was looking pitifully at Arthur as the Briton walked out of the bathroom. The woman then looked at him.

"He saved you…" The woman gently said, smiling sadly. "I'm sad because he just missed the last chance to see you before you fall into your recovery phase…. He must be feeling extreme guilt right now…"

Alfred was confused and tired; what was she talking about? He didn't know. He felt like he was dying and he absolutely didn't want that. He couldn't die! Not like this! Fear and despair immediately showed on the American's eyes.

"Don't worry…. You are neither dead nor dying." The gentle woman said as she smiled at him. "I guess this is the first time you got this badly injured…. Dear Arthur has had a lot of those before… You will fall into a deep sleep for an undetermined amount of time, in which your body will recover and reconstruct… Do not fear my boy."

He shrugged and tried to move his heavy body. Alfred's blue eyes widened when he noticed that his torso was covered with horrible open wounds and third-degree burns. His legs and arms had many open and large cuts. The American started to worry what this would mean to his country, to his people and land.

The Queen laughed softly. "Your country won't suffer from your injuries my dear." The Queen said as she started moving the American into the bedroom. "Magic induced injuries only affect your body, not your country. Especially since the real world has lost faith in magic long time ago."

The Queen sighed. "Arthur is gone…. I hope he is okay in the future…" The Queen said as she gently placed the injured and bloody American on his bed. "I won't be able to come to this world for a long while my boy, I can't leave the throne any longer…. So please, when you wake up from your slumber… Please, make Arthur happy. Protect him. And Love him with all that you have. Because I know he is and will do the very same things for you." The Queen faded right before his tired eyes.

Alfred didn't know what to think about the things that had just happened and he didn't have time to do so. His too tired and destroyed body was demanding him to close his eyes and fall into a long and deep slumber.

….

One year later.

"Arthur….." The American nation mumbled.

Alfred lazily opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his president replacing a large bouquet of flowers with another one. The face of the extremely surprised president was priceless.

"Hey there Mr. President." Alfred smiled. The President immediately smiled back and kept himself from jumping with joy.

"Welcome back, Alfred. You've been truly missed." The President said as he patted the American's back. His President kept smiling and ended up hugging him tightly.

The American decided to wash himself but hesitated to walk into his bathroom. After all that was the place where everything had started. He shook his head and decided to enter (because heroes were not afraid of anything.)

He had learned from his mistake: never help a mysterious girl in the bathroom, especially if she emanates a freaky and spooky aura. When he finally entered, he noticed that the mirror had been replaced and that the then blood splattered bathroom was sparkling clean. The nation took off the blue shirt had been placed at some point during his slumber and expected to see the horrible wounds he saw before sleeping. His sky blue eyes went wide when he saw they were all gone. He took off his pants and saw the skin on his legs had no traces of the horrible looking wounds. Surprised, Alfred immediately took the robe that was hanging beside the large bathtub and walked outside. The American walked around the house and stopped when he spotted a maid.

"Sorry miss… Can I ask what today's date is?"

The blue eyed nation was shocked to realize he had been sleeping for a year. He vaguely remembered the gently voice that had explained everything to him.

"Has the United States suffered any drastic changes?"

"None that I can remember Mr. Jones., though the UK prime minister has been dropping by a lot…"

"Thank you…." Alfred said in disbelief.

"You're welcome Mr. Jones. By the way, your breakfast will be ready in a few. I'm glad to see you are well again." The maid said as he resumed her chores.

Alfred walked back to his bathroom and realized that everything the mysterious woman had said was true. What had she said she was? A Queen? He didn't remember. (And didn't care, it was probably a dream anyway.) As Alfred started to mock himself for possibly thinking about magic, he froze when he remembered the last time he saw the Briton. His lover had been crying, thinking he had lost him. Alfred's heart started to pick up a fast pace as he remembered the dreadful scene. He felt the immediate need to see Arthur….

….

"Mr. President, Can I ask what has Arthur been up to?" Alfred asked as he ate breakfast with the President.

"According to the representative we have been sending, Mr. Kirkland has changed a lot. I quote," he looked like a living dead, ready to fall back into its grave at any moment." The Prime Minister has also told me that he has become suicidal lately and he is taking preventive measures to make sure it doesn't happen." The President said, as he tried to recall more. "Hm… the last time I saw him. He indeed looked very pale. He was clearly sleep deprived and seemed like he had not been eating well lately."

Alfred was shocked. He couldn't believe Arthur had fallen so far.

"Did he know my body was here?" Alfred asked.

"I myself didn't know you were recovering in your house until a few weeks ago Alfred." The President said. "Nobody dared to disturb the peace of your house out of respect. I saw you when I came to clean your house for your "disappearance" anniversary. You have no idea how happy the whole capital was when we found you. And about Mr. Kirkland, he has blocked his private mail and every time your name is mentioned, he would run out of the room. He's been avoiding your news. The poor nation still believes you are dead and he thinks it's all his fault."

"W-what about the Prime Minister? Does he know?" Alfred asked.

"No. The British Parliament took Arthur's reaction towards your news as a threat. So they have not been accepting messages that dealt with you. However, you guys have not lost the "special relationship" our countries had before." The President said. "I'm sorry Alfred." The President apologized as he saw the American's dejected face.

….

That evening, in the White House…..

"What do you mean?" The English Prime Minister asked. "You want Arthur to go there alone? Mr. President, you know very well that he is not ready to go there yet! It's only been a year!"

"I know, I know. What you mean. But something recently has happened and I require Mr. Kirkland to come. I know for sure it is going to change his attitude. About… our countries' _relationship_." The President emphasized. The Prime Minister immediately caught the emphasis on the last word.

"I don't know… You know that anything about "him" has been banned in my country, right?"

"I am certainly aware, but I'm sure this one meeting will change everything! Mr. Kirkland absolutely has to come!" The President said. After a long pause, the Prime Minister accepted.

"I'm doing it for Arthur… Please treat him carefully, Mr. President."

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister." The President said as he smiled. "You won't regret it."

The President had everything planned out. He would give the two nations a double surprise by making them meet each other. He could see the two nations jumping with joy when they meet each other. He paused and sighed. The President blamed his romantic idealism to the many Hollywood movies that Alfred had sent him before. But what could he do? Those two were just made for each other.

….

The day after the fateful meeting….

The sun was up, the birds singing….. a beautiful morning.

The American slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his cute English boyfriend peacefully sleeping beside him. He immediately embraced the sleeping nation and sniffed at his sandy blond hair. The sky blue eyed nation was extremely content and the fact that he had managed to wake up first and see his sleeping Briton was a major plus.

'Man… I can't believe I've missed you this much…." Alfred thought to himself as he kissed the smaller nation's forehead. He started to examine the sleeping nation's body. There were large dark circles under his eyes and his skin was unusually pale. The fact that the English nation had grieved greatly for him was very obvious. It kind of hurt the American to know that his lover was in this state because of him but the smiling sleeping face made everything better. Alfred was finally with him and would absolutely not allow his cute Briton to go through that, or something similar, ever again.

He would protect him at all costs and make him happy. And more importantly he would love him for the rest of eternity. The large American tightly hugged the Briton in a protective embrace as he made that mental promise to himself.

When the large nation decided to make breakfast and started to get up from the bed, he felt a hand gripping him, pulling him back to bed.

"Don't leave me…" The Briton said with half-lidded eyes, the Briton was clearly still sleepy.

The surprised American smiled as he remembered that fateful night and thought about his ultimate "hero" promise.

Alfred went back to bed and planted a chaste kiss on the Briton's lips and smiled.

"I won't ever leave you again, Arthur."

The Briton beautifully smiled and curled himself beside the American. The tired emerald eyes lovingly stared at the bright sky blue eyes that were staring back. Arthur fell asleep again peacefully, knowing that his dear Alfred would absolutely be there for him the next time he opened his eyes.


End file.
